


Ds Interlude I and II

by jasmasson



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-15
Updated: 2001-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmasson/pseuds/jasmasson
Summary: Master/slave and big nasty talk, but no blood, just sweat and tears.





	Ds Interlude I and II

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

D/s Interlude I: The Slave By Jas Masson

Author: Jas Masson  
Title: D/s Interlude I: The Slave  
Rating: SOOO NC17 for explicit slash and kinky sex.  
Master/slave and big nasty talk, but no blood, just sweat and tears.

* * *

D/s Interlude I: The Slave By Jas Masson

It doesn't really matter what I've done. Suffice to say it's not really serious; nothing life or career threatening, nothing to make him really upset or angry, just annoyed. So I'm not scared, well, not *really* scared, just... in a state of anticipation. And embarrassment. And arousal.

Embarrassed. Strange word. Em-bare-assed. And it suits my situation perfectly. I'm standing in my corner, pants and boxers round my ankles, holding my shirt up, bent slightly forward, so my *bare-ass* is offered to the room. To him. As he pretends to ignore me. To read the paper. I smile. I know better. He may hold me captive here, but I know the feelings mutual and if the paper were to spontaneously combust, X-Filey, he probably wouldn't even notice.

His attention fuels my arousal and my humiliation and they, in their turn, fuel each other.

I am painfully hard. As soon as we got in he pointed silently to my corner and I went, equally silently, dropping my pants and shorts and bending into position. I had only been there a few moments before he came up behind me and silently began to stroke my exposed cock. In my position, under his knowing hand, I hardened instantly, and even more so when he stopped and tied my cock and balls with the usual thin leather strap, before leaving me for the paper. I throb again now, as I think about it, knowing I'll feel this punishment in more than my ass. There is no possibility that I'll lose this arousal, not with the cool air teasingly caressing my naked flesh and his eyes caressing me too.

I hear him put the paper down and shiver in anticipation, acutely aware of my vulnerable, naked ass.

"Turn around and strip, Fox, and then come here."

I don't look at him as I obey keeping my eyes down, properly submissive, but I do make something of a show of removing my clothes and smile at his quickened breathing.

"Come here, slave," he says harshly and my own breath quickens, my restrained cock throbbing harder as he steps up the pace.

"Yes, Master," I breathe and kneel beside him. He tilts my head up, and kisses me deeply, thrusting his tongue in demandingly and I open my mouth against his assault.

He pulls back and looks into my eyes, deeply. "You're mine. I punish you now because you belong to me. Do you understand?"

I shiver at his dark words and serious face and, for this one moment at least, push aside any game. "Yes," I say sincerely, "I'm yours."

He smiles. "Over my knee, boy."

He settles us carefully and rubs my shivering, naked flesh. I'm acutely aware of my position, feeling the air and his hand on my defenseless bottom. "I'm going to punish you now, so you'll watch your manners in my office in future. Because you're mine. Because I want to. I want to see your hot, naughty bottom wriggling over my lap as I punish you. I want to hear your pretty, breathless pleas. Mine."

I moan softly as his words send dark tendrils of arousal through me and I rub my cock against his lap. The smack is sharp and unexpected and I jump.

"No, slave," he says sternly, reaching through my spread legs to tug gently on my trussed up balls, "not until I say, remember. And only if I say. Your pretty cock is mine as much as your pretty ass. Understand?"

I moan, gripped in arousal and push into his hand. He squeezes cruelly and I cry out. "Understand?" The tone is crushed velvet, dark sticky syrup, and I groan out my answer, "Yes, Master."

He begins with his hand, sharp slaps peppering my upturned bottom, warming me, making me feel the arousal all through me. He moves down my thighs and up again concentrating on my tender sit spot and I squirm, trying to get more contact between my cock and his lap and my ass and his warm, hard hand.

Soon the heat in my bare bottom becomes a stinging pain and I writhe, clenching my buttocks to try and escape the blows. His chuckle is dark and low. "Hot, little slave?" he asks mockingly. He reaches between my thighs and caresses my balls, "Oh yes, hot and hard," he whispers, as he strokes my throbbing cock and I whimper at the sensations.

"Enough play," he says, roughly, and I hear him pick up the leather paddle.

I tense my hot, tender buttocks and wait for the first blow. He is remorseless as the leather falls stingingly again and again. My hot bottom throbs under his attention and I know it's dancing for his pleasure as I writhe over his lap. My helpless, quivering ass feels like it's on fire and I lose myself in the hot throbbing feelings.

The sensations overwhelm me and I sob, pleading with my master to stop, telling him how good I'll be, how much I want to please him. Finally the paddle is dropped and I feel his hand spanking me softly, in between rubbing my trembling buttocks. At my master's slightest touch, my cock, that had stayed hard and throbbing throughout makes itself known to me again and I rub myself against his leg.

He chuckles as he pushes me off his lap, on to my knees in front of him. I clasp my hands automatically behind my back, as he raises my chin to look into my flushed, tearstained face. He reaches between my legs and caresses my straining cock, making me gasp.

"There's my good, hungry little slut. Are you hungry, slave?" he asks, unbuttoning his pants, and freeing his thick, erect cock.

"Oh yes, Master," I breathe, eager to worship his beautiful cock with my mouth.

"Come, then. Take your reward for being my good slave."

I shuffle forward on my knees and take his cock in my mouth, laving it with my tongue and taking him deep into my throat. He lets me revel in the taste and smell of him for a few moments, before grabbing my head and thrusting hard into my mouth. I'm glad he is supporting me as the hard, thick cock fucking my willing throat weakens me terribly and I fear I'd fall as he uses me, driving me on to further arousal. Soon he comes hard and I take everything he has to give me, whimpering slightly as he withdraws from me.

"Your mouth," he whispers softly, "such a beautiful whore."

We stare at each other for a long moment, and a thousand tender emotions pass between us before he collects himself. He smiles evilly and strokes my hot, straining cock, "Do you want release, little slut?"

I buck forward, groaning, into his tormenting hand, "Yes, Master. Please."

"You've not been good enough," he ignores my little whimper, "Go to your corner until bedtime."

"Oh, no Master," I beg, "Please, I..."

He slaps my hard cock, shockingly and I cry out at the sensory overload, "You'll do as you're told, slave, or you'll be trussed up and panting, wearing a chastity belt for a whole week."

I knew it was no idle threat, having endured the same arousing torment before and went helplessly to my corner. I stand here, my hot, quivering bottom exposed to the room, my balls hanging heavy and aching between my parted legs, and my hot, painful cock straining before me. I wait until my master wants me again.

My cock was finally only half aroused when he eventually called for me. "Go upstairs and wait on the bed for me, in position, little slut."

I hurry upstairs and get on the bed, my red bottom raised, on my knees, my legs parted and my face and shoulders on the bed. I know my master will use me, and my cock stirs in reaction to the thought of him inside me. I wonder if he'll really leave me unsatisfied. He has before, many times, but I've done nothing to warrant that kind of punishment. However, I know if he wants to, he will. I'm his and he'll do what he wants. A shiver runs through me and I harden fully at the thought.

I hear him behind me, "You've been a good, brave little slave, and I'm going to use your hot, sweet, tight ass as a reward. Do you want that, slave?"

"Oh, yes Master. Please." I know, at that point, I'd give anything to have my Master inside me, using me properly, for his pleasure.

He thrusts a slick finger between my flaming cheeks, into my hot little opening and I gasp at the sudden intrusion. He works me carefully, then thrusts in another and another. He finds the gland inside me, and stops moving, making me thrust backwards and forwards, craving he sensations.

He laughs, "Such a hungry, eager, little hole," he says as I part my legs further for more leverage. "So beautiful," he whispers, almost too softly for me to hear.

Finally he removes his fingers and pushes his huge, hard cock deep inside me, the friction in my tender passage maddening. When he's buried balls deep, I realize he's wearing a cock ring. "I'm going to ride you long and hard little slut. Do you want that?"

I'm unable to do anything but groan my consent and thrust back into the massive intruder. He laughs and begins fucking me slowly. I try and push back, make him fuck me harder, but he holds my hips firmly, laughing softly at my breathless pleas for more. I sob as he strokes the sweet spot inside me relentlessly, driving me mad with the feeling, my cock quivering, standing helpless from my body, throbbing painfully. I clench the sheets to stop myself from reaching between my legs as the delicious torment goes on.

I cry out hoarsely as he suddenly takes my hot, throbbing flesh in his large, warm hand. "Not until I say, slave, remember?" He begins to work my tormented cock and I howl, bucking against him, begging him for release.

"Please, Master, please, please, please..." I groan over and over until he finally reaches for the knot of the restraining leather.

"Now, my beautiful slut," he whispers in my ear as he releases my aching column of flesh from its bindings. I scream in delicious pain as the blood runs into my cock and I come harder than you would think possible.

I collapse dazed on the bed only vaguely aware of him pulling out of me and turning me roughly onto my back and pushing up my legs until he plunges back into me. I moan at the intrusion, my body achingly sensitive and tender following my release, as he pounds into me hard and fast. I stare into his eyes rolling on sensation as he rides me hard, seeing a hundred emotions cross his face as he looks at me. "I love you, beautiful slave," he groans.

"Master," I reply breathlessly and then he kisses me fiercely as he releases deep within me.

We collapse together and I fall asleep happy in my Master's arms.

Finis

 

E-mail me ...I would love to hear from you.  
http://geocities.com/eveverfrost/indexjas.html

 

* * *

 

Author: Jas Masson   
Title: D/s Interlude II: The Car  
Rating: NC17  
Pairing: M/Sk  
Archive: Absolutely  
Category: PWP, BDSM  
Warning: Explicit D/s spanking and m/m sex. And foul, derogatory language. We all know he doesn't mean it, though.  
Summary: None. I mean it. No plot at all!!

* * *

Oh god, there are still people here. What the fuck are they still doing here? Don't they have lives? I conveniently forget how late I've worked at the office on more than one occasion before we became involved. Now I try to leave as soon as possible; the days at work seem much longer, and the nights so much shorter.

Walter swipes his card through the machine and we enter the Hoover building parking lot. We are silent as we go down to the next level; this one is much too busy. He goes down to the lowest level, with only one car still parked there. He drives over to a corner parking space, previously identified as one of the few on each floor away from the cameras. He pulls up and parks, turning off the engine.

We sit there in silence for a few moments. I stare in front of me, every sound unnaturally loud. I feel his eyes on me, hot and penetrating. I tell myself not to look, not to meet his eyes, but I have to. His gaze compels me, as it always does on these nights.

God. His eyes are so deep, so hot, I feel I could fall into them and keep falling. Drowning in dark, sweet syrup. Maybe I will. Yes. I know, as I look at him, tonight I will.

"Get out."

His voice is as dark and compelling as his eyes. And I move to obey without question.

It's cold outside but that's not what makes me shiver as our eyes meet and hold. We haven't spoken about why he's brought me here, of all places, nor will we, but we both know.

I did it again today. Rubbing myself against him as I passed, arguing with the look in my eyes he knows so well, provoking... arousing. Reveling in the power of my body, my personality, of ME over him. Now it's time to revel in his power. I know he wanted me then, could see the fire in his eyes. Could see the passion burning inside him. Now it's my turn to feel the burn. I shiver in anticipation.

"Take off your jacket."

I do and hand it to him. He lays it over the car, carefully, over the hot hood, but not he cool wheel arch. We're so close to where we work, so close to the office where people see us every day. I shiver again. Someone could come down here. Could see us, easily.

He pulls me over to the car and I stand by the wheel.

He whispers in my ear, "Drop your pants, Fox."

Again, I obey immediately, unbuckling my belt, and letting my pants fall to the floor.

"And boxers, Fox."

The air is cool and arousing about my naked ass. I become sharply aware that we are outside, in public.

"Bend over."

His voice is low and smooth as honey, sending another shiver down me. I go to bend over the car, but a large, strong hand on my arm stops me. "Now Fox, you know better than that. What do you say when I give you an order?"

"Yes, Master." My voice is just as low but not as smooth; rough and aching. I ache already, with the knowledge that he is here, that he wants me so much and that he HAS me. I see it in his eyes every day, know it in a thousand different ways, but on nights like tonight I *feel* it all the way through me.

He lets go of my arm and I bend over the car, I hiss at the shock of the cool metal against my hot genitals. I shift uncomfortably, the sensation of the hot bonnet under my chest, through my clothes and the cool metal against my naked groin feels strange. The cold dulls my arousal slightly and I think that probably, this early, that's a good thing. He steps away from me, and I know he's looking at me. I flush under his scrutiny but my arousal returns in full force. The thought of him watching me always touches me deeply. My knowledge of how intensely he needs to see me builds my arousal.

I wait for him to touch me. I know he will. His own strange slavery to me. There it is. I sigh happily as his warm hand brushes gently, almost feather-light, almost unnoticeable against the smooth naked skin of my buttocks. He never spanks me, or hurts me, without that gentle touch. We don't mention it but I remember it all through the night. No matter what we do, or what he says, that touch always stays with me, branding me as deeply as any blow. I need the blows, and so does he but I need the touch too... and so does he.

He pulls away and spreads my legs roughly. I wait for the first blow, tensing my buttocks. His hand comes down hard on my naked bottom, the first stinging slap making me gasp. The sound of the hand on my naked flesh ridiculously loud in the quiet of the parking lot. He smacks me again and the heat runs all the way through me. He continues to spank me thoroughly, not an inch of my bare bottom left untouched. The heat of the stinging slaps flows all through my body, centering in my groin. I'm wriggling under his firm hand, moaning as my hot flesh stings, rubbing my groin against the smooth hard metal of the car.

He stops and chuckles softly, "So hot, aren't we, little slut, hmm?" He reaches between my legs and finds my straining erection. I jerk helplessly as he squeezes my aching flesh. I buck again as his other hand smacks my bottom unexpectedly. "Hmm?" he repeats.

"Y-yes Master." I reply, breathlessly. He squeezes me again in reward and I groan. "I'll bet you're ready right now little slut, hmm?"

"Yes Master."

Another squeeze, another groan. "Would you like that? Shall I part your hot, pink, stinging cheeks and give you the good, hard fucking you need?" His voice is so deep, the images send unbearable shudders of arousal through me.

My groans are louder, "Oh God, yes Master, please."

"Do you think you've suffered enough?"

"Yes, Master, please, I need you now."

The smack is harder than the previous ones and makes me jerk and yelp, followed by a groan as the movement pulls my cock in his hand.

"Who decides when you've had enough little slave?" he asks roughly.

"You," I cry out, "You do Master. I'm sorry Master."

"That's right." He pauses, "And why is that?" His voice is suddenly intent and I answer instantly, the absolute truth.

"Because I'm your's, Master."

He growls his approval and pats my stinging bottom gently.

"And you haven't had enough, little, slut, have you? Not by a long way."

I groan in response, but stay in position as he pulls away.

He returns a moment later and pulls my hands behind my back, handcuffing them in place. He bends over and whispers softly in my ear, "Not by a long way."

I yelp as the leather strap makes stinging contact on my naked bottom, a streak of fire across the center of my cheeks. I yelp and wriggle frantically to relieve some of the sting. He chuckles again, "You'd better be quieter, little slut, unless you want someone to come down here."

I gasp, realizing I'd forgotten we were in public, and bite my lip as the strap descends quickly three more times on my sensitive, throbbing flesh.

"Would you like that? You're such a picture, little slut, bent over, your bare bottom glowing and wriggling under my strap."

The vivid picture pops into my head. The thought of someone seeing me like this overwhelms me and I groan at the stab of almost painful arousal it causes. The thought of someone seeing us like this, seeing how I belong to him, and how he belongs to me makes my entire body throb in response.

The next blow catches the tender undercurve of my buttocks and I choke out a sob. He strikes again in the same place, and my tender, throbbing flesh feels aflame.

"They'd see your hot, red little bottom writhing, hear your sobs and maybe they'd feel sorry for you."

My bottom throbs and I wriggle, helplessly trying to relieve some of the sting in my tender flesh. I cry out as the strap strikes again and again on my most sensitive flesh, the pain in my hot, helpless, bare bottom causing me to sob.

"Oh, stop, Master, please stop."

"Oh yes. They'd see your pretty, red bottom trembling and think I should stop... but I'd only have to turn you round wouldn't I?"

He grabs my arm and spins me around. I cry out as my tender naked flesh comes into contact with the car, and he takes my straining erection in his hand. He strokes my cock lightly, and I thrust frantically into his hand. He allows me a few thrusts, before pulling his hand away.

I cry out, "Oh, Master, please, please..."

"What would you tell them, hmm. When they see your desperate, straining cock, your tear-stained face and your hot, trembling, well-spanked bottom? Hmm? What?"

"That I'm your's Master," I babble, "That I belong to you."

"That's right," he growls softly in my ear, his breath hot against my neck, causing me to shiver, "You're mine and if I want to spank your tight ass I will, and if I want to leave your cock quivering and desperate I will."

"Oh, no Master, please don't, please let me come, Master, please..." I struggle unconsciously against my handcuffs.

He laughed softly again, "Maybe. But now I'm going to bend you back over that car and give you the good, hard fucking you deserve. Would you like that?"

"Oh God, yes Master, please, fuck me."

He spins me back round and bends me over, kicking my legs apart. He growls, "Oh they'd love to see you. You're so beautiful like this, so desperate, your hot, quivering little ass begging to be taken, oh yes. But your mine aren't you?"

He thrusts one slick finger roughly in me and I groan desperately, "Yes, Master, yours."

He twists the finger inside me, brushing my prostate. I cry out, "Only yours Master. Only you."

He groans in response and bends over, pressing against by back as he pushed in another finger, "Only you," he repeats in a whisper, so softly I can barely hear it against my neck.

Finally I feel the blunt head of his cock pressing against me and groan as he pushes firmly inside me with one smooth stroke. I spread my legs wider, and he gives me only a moment before he starts pounding into me. I sob against the car as he fills me, pleasure and pain overwhelming me as he fucks my tender ass ruthlessly. My cock rubs slickly against the smooth metal of the car, but not with enough friction to come as he relentlessly rubbed against my prostate.

He comes inside me, filling me with warmth, and collapses on my back, breathing heavily. I wriggle underneath him, trying futilely to get enough friction from the smooth metal and to relieve the sting in my hot bottom.

He pushes himself up and turns me around again. I fight for breath as he gently strokes my desperate cock. "Please, Master," I whisper, "Please, please..."

He raises my chin, "Look at me, " he commands.

I open my eyes and meet his through tear-filled eyes. He pushes one hand between my legs and thrusts his finger into me, making me buck helplessly, he then grasped my cock and began to pump. Groaning, I look transfixed into his deep, dark eyes; holding feelings and promises we never usually say. He mouths something as I stare at him. It looked like "Only you."

My orgasm overwhelms me, and the last thing I remember is his strong arms coming around me to catch me as I crumple to the ground.

***

I awake as he puts me in the car, the handcuffs removed and fully dressed, moaning gently as my sore bottom hits the seat.

As we drive away in sated silence, I notice with shock the other car on our floor has already gone.

*** Finis

 

=====  
"I like to think of myself as one of the happy generation" Agent Albert Rosenfield

Jas Masson X-Files Discipline Slash: http://geocities.com/eveverfrost/indexjas.html

  
Archived: April 28, 2001 


End file.
